


You Belong, Dear Prompto

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Promptos birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: A cute poem for our favourite blonde chocobro on his birthday. (poetry isn't my forte 😭)





	You Belong, Dear Prompto

I want my ride my chocobo all day,   
A song we hear in more than one way. 

You belong in our group,   
Our brotherhood,   
As only one should. 

The laughter wouldn't be same,   
Without you, never change. 

No one can aim as well,   
Nor could they try,   
As your skills with guns,   
Are above all the rest. 

Don't stop the dry remarks,   
As we fight out way through the dark,   
For the light is our future   
And you will be there,  
Lighting up our group,   
In only the ways that you can. 

You temper the shield,   
You humour the sword,   
And you stand by your best friend   
No matter what

Prompto,   
Our brother,   
Our friend,   
Happy Birthday


End file.
